1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device including a reflective area formed with a lens portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display device can be classified as a transmissive type, a reflective type, or a transflective type, depending on the type of light source used. A transmissive liquid crystal display device includes a back light unit disposed behind the liquid crystal display panel, which produces light which is transmitted through the liquid crystal display panel. A reflective liquid crystal display device utilizes natural light so as to eliminate the need for the back light unit which typically accounts for about 70% of the total power consumption of the liquid crystal display device. As a result, power consumption can be reduced. A transflective liquid crystal display device utilizes advantages of the transmissive liquid crystal display device and the reflective liquid crystal display device by using both natural light and a back light unit. Accordingly, the transmissive liquid crystal display device can provide a proper brightness despite changes in the brightness of the operating environment.
The reflective liquid crystal display device and the transflective liquid crystal display device include a reflective film to reflect light entering from outside the display device. The reflective film should have a proper anisotropic scattering characteristic. Therefore, the reflective film is formed on a portion of the lens made of an organic film.
However, since the lens portion is manufactured by a complicated process of coating, exposing, developing, and reflowing an organic film, the manufacturing process thereof takes a long time.